In coronary and peripheral interventions requiring revascularization, many times a clot has formed proximal to the atherosclerotic lesion. Extraction of the clot prior to angioplasty or stenting can be preferred to reduce the possibility of distal emboli.
Systems available to physicians, including distal protection filters and mechanical clot maceration devices, are subject to limitations including difficult placement and manipulation, time to prepare and deliver devices, required occlusion of blood flow, and other complications such as arterial spasm and dissection. These devices in general are over-complicated and bring additional risks to the procedure. In addition, problems associated with the currently available thrombus extraction catheters include; kinking, buckling, stretching and ovaling. These problems all reduce the ability to quickly extract thrombus or navigate to the treatment site. The device of this invention solves these limitations by providing a means to quickly and directly remove the thrombus burden present in arterial and veinous interventions while maintaining the device mechanical integrity.